The present invention relates to a crane for handling a load hanging on a load cable, comprising a slewing gear for rotating the crane, a luffing gear for luffing up the boom, and a hoisting gear for lowering or lifting the load hanging on the load cable. The crane includes a control unit for calculating the actuation of slewing gear, luffing gear and/or hoisting gear. Advantageously, the control unit comprises a load pendulum damping, which by suitable actuation of slewing gear, luffing gear and/or hoisting gear attenuates an oscillation of the load during a movement of the crane.
Such crane is known for example from DE 100 64 182. The input of the control commands, the generation of the desired trajectories and the calculation of the actuation of slewing gear, luffing gear and hoisting gear is effected in cylindrical coordinates. The calculation of the suitable actuation of slewing gear, luffing gear and/or hoisting gear for load pendulum damping is expensive and relatively inaccurate.